Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 2011
by SwifteForeverAndAlways
Summary: It's the year 2011 and the rangers are teaching at Angel Grove High School. What happens when a new evil awakens and they along with some old friends must find six new rangers to fight this evil along with a seventh alien rangers.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: This is my first shot at a Power Rangers fan fic so please go easy on me. This takes place well you'll see and has all "original" power rangers as the mentors. So please go easy on me.**

It was the first day of the 2011-2012 school year and ironically all "original" power rangers taught at the school.

Jason Lee Scott- original red, Trini Kwan Scott- original yellow and wife of Jason, Zack Taylor- original black, Billy

Cranston- original blue, Tommy Oliver- original green and original white, Kimberly "Kim" Ann Hart- original pink, Rocky

DeSantos- red ninjetti, Aisha Campbell- yellow ninjetti, Adam Park- black ninjetti, and Katherine "Kat" Hillard- second

pink ninjetti all taught at the local high school. "Local" as in the high school they went to- Angel Grove High School.

The last time any of them had been in a ranger suit was four years ago- and that was for one mission and one

mission only. With the exceptions of Tommy and Adam none of them had morphed since the Turbo days or before.

Actually before for most of them anyway they thought life was normal but little did they know a new evil would soon

be descending on earth.

**A/N: So how was it. Please review critisim welcome.**


	2. A New Evil Awakens

**A/N: So here is the second chapter of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 2011. This would be the first episode. By the way let's just pretend that the letter was typed but Kim had signed it and after they broke up Aisha lost contact with Kim. Enjoy.**

**(3rd POV)**

Ep. 1 A New Evil Awakens

It was the end of the third week of the school year and all the former rangers were meeting in Doctor Thomas

Oliver's room, which was the largest room of all the teachers. This would mark the first time all of them had been

in the same room. Ever. Plus Tommy and Kimberly had to discuss with the others why she "broke up" with him. "So

can you believe this is the first time all of us original rangers have ever been in one room?" Jason asked. "No. It's

hard to believe." Tommy said. While the boys were talking the girls were over having their own discussion. "Kim

why did you break up with Tommy all those years ago." Aisha asked. All the other girls, having known the answer,

smiled when Kim answered "I didn't this guy named Dean had me sign a piece of paper that he said was for

'something special' but I didn't know until Tommy and the Turbo rangers told me when Jason and I got abducted

by Divatox." All of a sudden they heard a familiar noise _Do Do DoDo Do Do _(A/N: please don't criticize me but that

will be how their communicator go off in my stories) The sound was both familiar and heart pounding. "Rangers

Alpha and I need to see you" they heard a familiar voice from Billy's direction say. "On it Zordon" Billy said as he

teleported and had Zordon and Alpha help teleport the others. Once they landed in the original command center

Kim said "Zordon what are we doing here. And how are you still alive I thought you had died." "It was only a

hologram of me that Andros attacked. And we need you to help pick out six new rangers to fight the evil being

known as Vetalen the Evil. Kimberly, Kat you two will pick the pink ranger, Billy you will pick the blue ranger, Rocky,

Jason you two will pick the red ranger. Aisha, Trini two you will pick the yellow ranger. Zack, Adam you two will pick

the black ranger. And Tommy you will pick the white ranger. Look for characteristics of a good ranger and ones that

you find reflect a bit of your inner self." Zordon said "You may observe the viewing globe to aid in your finding." All

the rangers observed the viewing globe and thought about it and talked to their partner if they had one. At last

they found a group of teens much like they were when they were in highschool. After watching them for a few

minutes they knew they had found their new rangers. "We all agreed and we want them" Adam said. Alpha hit a

few buttons and in a flash of light six kids, four boys and two girls, appeared. Jaxon Tiel a boy with sandy blonde

hair was who Rocky and Jason chose as the red ranger- a natural leader but also sometimes a hot head. Marie

Hilja a girl with strawberry blond hair was who Trini and Aisha chose- a caring person who could kickass. Natle

Backaul a guy with dark brown hair was the new blue ranger- a techie who could fight was just like Billy. Ailyah

"Aily" Vatlin with her caramel brown hair reflected parts of both Kimberly and Kat made her the perfect choice of

pink ranger. Jayce Alphin was a great dancer like Zack yet calm and collected with a hint of a lack of self confidence

like Adam was the black ranger was a mixture of American and African. Brad Amis with his light brown hair and the

best friend of Aily's was the perfect choice of white ranger. "Jaxon, Marie, Natle, Ailyah, Jayce, Brad we have

choosen you to be the new power rangers if you accept it will allow the fate of the world to be in your hands."

Zack said as Billy brought out a container that contained six morphers that looked like their old communicators

each with a small key and a coin, each coin different, next to them. They looked at each other and mummered

amongst themselves for a few and then Jaxon broke the silence "We'd be honored to help save the world" Billy

took each morpher and handed it to the owner before showing them how to put the coin inside. "Um. how do we

morph. do we need a secret password or something" Aily said. "Just put the key in the side and twist it towards

you to calling the words 'power form' and you will morph into a formidable fighting force known to one and all, as

the Power Rangers. If you fight what we call foot soldiers which are humanoid monsters without weapons twist

the key away from you and call out 'ninja form' to get extra power. Now meet your leader for your time as a

ranger. The orange ranger" Zordon said. As he said the last words a figure descended down in front of them.

"Hello Earthlings"

**A/N Dhun Dhun Dhunn... So how'da like it. Review please. Next chapter... orange rangers identity is revealed and they have their first battle. If you have any ideas for monsters submit them in a review.**


	3. A New Evil Awakens Pt 2

**A/N: so here is the next chapter/episode. All chapters will be in 3rd person POV and I'll update every week to make it seem like a real episode.**

**Ep. 2 A New Evil Awakens Pt. 2**

_Last time on Power Rangers_

_"Just put the key in the side and twist it towards_

_you to calling the words 'power form' and you will morph into a formidable fighting force known to one and all, as_

_the Power Rangers. If you fight what we call foot soldiers which are humanoid monsters without weapons twist_

_the key away from you and call out 'ninja form' to get extra power. Now meet your leader for your time as a_

_ranger. The orange ranger" Zordon said. As he said the last words a figure descended down in front of them_.

_"Hello Earthlings"_

"Hello Earthlings" the figure in orange said as his/her feet touched the ground. His/her ranger suit was all orange

except for a white diamond on his chest with a giant version of the coin resting in what looked like one of the old

Power Morphers that was clipped on his belt. Along with three weapons, two Kusarigama (a Japanese chain and

sickle) and a Ninjato (a Japanese sword). He/she had the normal white gloves and boots and the helmet was

more like a square shape rather then a circle. The helmet also had fangs hanging above and below it (A/N: just

imagine the Wild Force helmets, that's what these are like) and his/her hands slowly went up to undo the clasps

on the side. While this was going on Kim, Jason, Trini, Billy, and Zack had a brief flashback of when Tommy removed

his helmet to revel himself as the White Ranger. Once the helmet was off they could see the ranger was a guy

who was about 6'1 and had green skin with orange hair. Other then the skin color being green and having the

orange hair he looked pretty human. "Rangers meet Xatlza from the planet Thelmacaka a distant planet in the

galaxy of Andromeda his planet was destroyed by Vetalen but not before he escaped with his morpher." Zordon

said before the sensors went off. "Rangers there is a monster name Vaseinizer attacking the park" They nodded

and Xat slipped his helmet back on as the others pulled out their keys and stuck them into the morpher calling out

the words "Power Form" they were then lifted into the air as metal structure flew towards them stopping before

they hit them then coming together as if magnetized. It was on their whole bodies except for their heads. The

armor then glowed and melted into the normal spandex suits. The helmets came in two parts like the suits and

went on the same way. Once the helmets were on the fangs roared and enlonged turning into the ones like on

Xatlza's helmet. Once that was done their suits looked just like Xatlza's just with different animals- Viper for

Jaxon, Lion for Marie, Cheetah for Natle, Wolf for Aily, Jaguar for Jayce, Coyote for Brad, and Tiger for Xatlza. They

teleported to the park by how the original rangers did and once they landed in the park they saw that Vaseinizer

was basically a vase with arms, legs, and a head. They underestimated him though because he called out the foot

soldiers who were human-like just like putties yet mechincal like piranatrons. "Hehe Rangers I"ve been expeting

you" Vaseinizer cackled rushing at them. Xatlza flipped away from the others, leaving them to fight the foot

soldiers, as he attacked the monster. "Tiger Lance activiate" Xatlza called raising his hand to the sky. With a bolt

of lighting a lance appeared that had a Tiger look to it. With a cry he rushed at Vaseinizer. Meanwhile the others

were still fighting the foot soldiers. Just then Xatlza was caught off guard and was hit by Vaseinizer. Quickly,

thinking impulsively Aily pulled out her Ninjato and ran at the monster blocking his attack that could've destroyed

the orange ranger. That didn't last to long because the monster then slashed at her hitting her throwing her away

from her position defending Xatlza. It did give Xatlza enough time to get up ,though, and he grabbed his sword.

Popping of the coin from his belt he stuck it on a indentation on his Ninjato and pressing it. The sword glowed as

he ran at Vaseinizer. Slashing he hit the monster multiple times allowing Aily to get up. "call 'wolf bow activate' to

get your special weapon" Xatlza said blocking one attack. "Wolf Bow Activate" Aily shouted raising her hand to

the sky. Just like with the Tiger Lance in a flashing of lighting a bow appeared in her hand. The bow was colored

like Kim's but with a golden colored wolf face on where the arrow came out of. Quickly she loaded an arrow

shooting it at the monster as Xatlza rolled away. The arrow hit the monster destroying him. "Rangers good job

now head back here" a voice, Zordon, said through their helmets. "how?" Jayce wondered outloud. "Put your

hands on your belt clutching the buckle" Xatlza said as he did it. The others did to and they teleported out and

back to the command center.

**A/N: so how is it. Well review and if you have any ideas for monsters submit them in your review.**


	4. Authors Note

**A/N: Okay so this story is now on hold. If I get around to it I'll start updating again. Either that or I'll discontinue it. Tell me what you want either the hold or the discontinue.**


End file.
